


Tickets for Two

by allthatconfetti



Series: love me like you do [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, FaceFucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, that's about it maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and an empty movie theater.Yes, it's that kind of AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, here I am again with another PWP. This time it's ~just semi-public blowies. Thanks to the NSFW @soonwoonet gc for this idea. If you're interested in the SFW/NSFW aspects of discussing Soonwoo and have LINE, do join us at Soonwoonet! We'd love to have you. Message me for more info, heh.
> 
> Ahhh. I'm still not used to writing PWP. Please be nice. Thank you. ILU all.

“Shhhh,” Wonwoo tells him, and Soonyoung wants to retort, that’s easy for you to say, you do not have someone’s hand inching its way up your thigh. But to his credit, he tries his best. The movie theater is dark, and they’re definitely the only ones left in the theater, but this kind of exhibitionism still has him feeling cautious.

Wonwoo gives him the sneakiest smirk. The light from the movie screen flickers on his face, but Soonyoung can barely pay attention to the movie. He bites his lip as he squirms, Wonwoo’s hand growing ever closer. They’re sitting in one of those cinemas where the seats aren’t separated, so Soonyoung has an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder as they’re treated to a really long black-and-white movie. Something with subtitles? It’s easily the bottom of Soonyoung’s list of movies he wants to see, which is why Wonwoo’s fingers creeping up his leg is capturing his attention.

He lets out a short huff of breath as Wonwoo starts tracing the outside seam of his jeans right where his dick is located. His grip around Wonwoo’s shoulder tightens, and Wonwoo takes it as a signal to start fully palming him. He lets out a little choked breath and his hips buck involuntarily.

Wonwoo murmurs pleasantly at the scene in front of him, but his fingers have started to tap insistently at the catch of Soonyoung’s jeans and Soonyoung’s own hand joins him in unsnapping his jeans and lowering the zipper. He bites his lip and swallows a gasp as Wonwoo shoves his hand into his boxers to wrap around him. He tries to keep his breathing even, but he can’t help but close his eyes and lean his head back.

“Wonwoo,” he breathes, and Wonwoo presses his lips to his exposed neck.

“Lift up,” Wonwoo tells him, his voice deeper than usual. Soonyoung lifts his hips and the cool theater air hits his pelvic area. He spares a thought to be embarrassed but he barely has enough time to inhale before Wonwoo is bending over and taking him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he hisses into the empty theater. He’s grateful for the really loud and scratchy movie sounds right now because it’s sparing him the blushes from whichever usher had the unlucky assignment of being posted at this theater. Wonwoo’s head is bobbing up and down, and the warmth and wet of his mouth is making Soonyoung’s toes curl. He breathes in, his fingers trying to find something to grip at; he settles on the edge of his seat.

Wonwoo runs a tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, then sucks hard at his head. Having him do this repeatedly almost makes Soonyoung see stars. Wonwoo sucks dick depending on his mood - sometimes he takes all the time in the world and sometimes it’s like he’s in a race he’s determined to win. Today seems like the former, the way he’s licking stripes up and down the length of him. He hears the slightly obscene sound of the way Wonwoo sucks at him underneath all the theater noise and it takes everything in him not to come right then and there.

He breathes Wonwoo’s name softly, and Wonwoo takes him in his hand, gripping and pumping him lightly as his mouth heads lower. He holds back a whine with his fist against his mouth as Wonwoo sucks his balls into his mouth. Jesus, Wonwoo was good at this. He takes him in over and over, and Soonyoung feels like he can never catch up.

“Soon-ah,” Wonwoo whispers. Soonyoung looks down at him and he wants to groan at how Wonwoo’s looking at him while lewdly running a tongue over the slit of his cock, cheek pillowed against the skin of his exposed thighs. Soonyoung’s other hand is restlessly rubbing up and down Wonwoo’s side, sometimes reaching under his shirt to feel his skin under his palm. Wonwoo hisses as Soonyoung finds his nipple, pinches a little. They stay like this for awhile, watching each other stimulate the other, trying to see which one will blink first. Soonyoung’s hand trails lower, feeling Wonwoo’s tight stomach and reaching for the button of his pants.

Wonwoo nips at the inside of his thigh, and Soonyoung knows he’s going to leave a mark. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

“Jesus fuck Wonwoo, oh my God,” Soonyoung lets out a small whimper as Wonwoo’s words run through his head again. He can feel Wonwoo smirk, lips humming against him as he takes him in whole, and Soonyoung whimpers again, biting his lip. His hands curl into Wonwoo’s hair, and he can feel Wonwoo murmur around his cock, encouragingly.

Soonyoung leans back hard against the seat for leverage before he thrusts his hips shallowly into Wonwoo’s mouth. His mouth falls open, slack, and it takes every ounce of control for him not to let loose but it’s hard. Wonwoo’s hand is stroking the small of his back, sweeping down to the spot right above his ass, and it’s very sensitive. His fingers curl around Wonwoo’s hair, gripping softly, trying not to yank even if he knows Wonwoo doesn’t mind, even likes, the slight tugging.

He lets out a slightly strangled noise as Wonwoo’s fingers cup his balls, and his hips piston up into his throat at a faster pace. Soonyoung breathes heavily through his nose, and he’s struggling to keep his groaning under control. He shoves his sweater upward and into his mouth, to keep it at bay, just in time as he feels a familiar tightness coiling around his pelvis. His eyes meet Wonwoo’s.

“Fuck, Wonwoo, I’m--” he barely stutters under his breath before he’s thrusting and coming into Wonwoo’s mouth, hot and heady. Wonwoo’s hands press against his hips, and they stop bucking involuntarily as Soonyoung watches Wonwoo swallow. He lolls his head back again as he waits for his thighs to stop quivering, staring up at the high ceiling of the movie theater, wondering just how many orgasms it’s seen. Probably too many to mention. He’s just grateful that this place is too old to bother with security cameras.

He feels Wonwoo press against his side, nosing into the side of his neck. Soonyoung hitches his jeans up and closes the snap of it, tugging up the zipper as Wonwoo licks up to the spot behind his ear. He exhales and pulls Wonwoo half into his lap, running his hands up to his neck to bring his face up to his. They kiss each other, messily, almost sloppily, lips sliding over each other’s in an admirable disregard for where they currently are situated. Soonyoung can taste himself on Wonwoo’s tongue, a strangely exhilarating experience. His arms wrap around Wonwoo, his palms seeking his bare warmth under his shirt.

“Later, Soon-ah,” Wonwoo shivers and murmurs against his mouth, bringing Soonyoung back to the reality of the movie theater. Oh fuck. Right. They separate, breathing heavily. Public place. Right.

Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo, whose eyes are heavy-lidded and whose lips are nearly swollen pink and thinks about the things he would rather be doing than watching this movie. “Do you really want to see the ending of this?” Soonyoung asks, thumb running over Wonwoo’s lips. 

Wonwoo smirks, pretends to bite at the digit at his mouth. “Your place or mine?”

Soonyoung grabs at his hand and pulls him up and out of the theater. They can figure out that part in the car.


End file.
